A Little Turk TLC
by Scribe to the Ancients
Summary: Tseng and his Turks need a little tender love and care after the events of Advent Children. Will her skilled hands be the undoing of Tsengs stoic exterior? Or will their conflicting occupations keep them apart? I tried to keep Square Enixs' characters as original as possible, if I failed, leave a review and let me know. Questions, comments and concerns will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was one of those nights, calm and quiet. Peaceful. Crickets and other nocturnal insects filled the warm night air with their soft natural music. The occasional gentle ocean breeze would waft through the wide-open shoji screen doors and carry in the scent of the salty sea and the blooming blowers. Tseng could see the stars in the distant sky as he gazed past the balcony that was precariously perched on the cliffs' edge, as if it may break loose of the retreat and plunge into the lapping waves beneath. He was stripped bare of clothing and with only a towel covering his bare backside, a vulnerable position that was required of him for the next two nights. Lying on his stomach with all the bed covers folded neatly at the foot of the bed Tseng was not as comfortable as he would have liked. After being tortured by the remnants of Sephiroth in the Temple of the Ancients, Tseng and Elena had been left with heavy bodily scars, and irreparable physiological damage. It had been much to Rufus's relief that they had both returned, but at what cost? If they were to survive what the future held in store for them, both his Turks needed to be in a much better state than the one they had been left in. Which had led to the discovery of this seaside resort, a place for healing that catered to all without judgement or prejudice.

The woman who owned this little patch of hard-earned paradise in ocean side Costa del Sol had spared no expense in the attempt for a relaxing atmosphere. From the carefully chosen and strategically placed flowers planted around the property, to the lack of electrical lighting evident by the old style oil lamp on the bedside table to the back of Tseng's head. Filling the room with a soft and gentle glow. If Tseng listened hard enough he could hear the flame flickering as another ocean breeze drifted in from the midnight waves outside, ghosting over Tsengs' exposed skin. Skin that for no other reason would have been exposed to peoples prying eyes because his own body now intimidated the once confident Wutai Turk. A body slashed with dense scars that reminded him of how truly helpless one could be. Silk black hair lifted and caressed over his bare shoulders and neck, delivering a tickling sensation Tseng felt the need to be rid of.

After rolling his shoulders to relieve himself of the irritating feel of his long loose hair over his broad pale shoulders, Tseng then eased himself up off the down stuffed pillows and rested on his elbows as he crossed his arms bellow him and stared more intently out the wide-open screen door. Stars winked at him from far away universes; places Tseng was both tempted to see and would loath to be involved with at the same time. He was too much invested in his own planets' recovery to worry about the affairs of others for the time being. He heard the crackle of the oil lamp flicker more dramatically as the door to his room slowly and soundlessly opened. It could have been just about anyone, but only one person was expected to visit him at this time of night with him in this state of undress.

"I apologise for the delay, your comrades were in a worse state than I had originally thought."

He listened to the soft footsteps as someone entered before turning his head slightly to catch an awkward glimpse of whom it might have been. He watched with keen, carefully trained eyes as a tall, bare foot woman entered the room before turning to close the door soundlessly behind her. She wore a sleeveless white silk blouse and black dress pants rolled up slightly at the cuffs so they didn't drag on the floor. As usual, honey brown hair was twisted into a merciless bun on the top of her head. Her outward appearance was strictly professional, much the same as Tseng, his Turks, and his employer dressed when presenting themselves to the world. She met his eyes as she turned to face him again, warm ocean blues meeting calculating earth brown. Her walk was slow and unrushed, movements flowing from one to the next with an almost practiced elegance that only added to the air or relaxation she had so skilfully cultivated. She walked to Tsengs' blind side as he settled dutifully back down among the pillows.

"Who was it this time?" Tseng inquired conversationally, but there was a genuine concern for those under his command. However, his caution was put at ease almost immediately by the knowledge that this womans' skilled hands would have relieved all his Turks of their burdens. At least for the next couple of days.

The woman slowly exhaled a single breath almost as if in an attempt to relax herself before Tseng heard the snap of a plastic bottles' cap only moments before the barely perceptible scent of lavender enveloped the small space around the two of them.

"Rude was suffering from neck pain and nearly all the vertebra in his neck needed to be realigned. I would conclude that something had fallen on his head and put them out of place." Tseng listened to the woman's diagnosis with the same frame of mind he would adopt while reading a mission report that was mandatory that he read. "Reno," She continued, "As usual, had to have his entire lower back realigned. Again, I would conclude that he's posture is still slouched despite my efforts to convince him to refrain from doing so." Her voice was low and melodic as she spoke slowly, almost leisurely as she relayed the problems of Tsengs' associates to him, all the while rubbing the lavender scented oil into the soft skin of her hands. Tseng nodded curtly in ways of acknowledging the womans' prognosis. "Rufus has improved greatly, although that it more than likely due to the fact that he no longer relies on a wheelchair." She stated it plainly, despite that fact that she knew full well what the young blond had done during his short life. Smooth and well-oiled fingers gently glided across Tseng's shoulders, mapping over the scars and the muscles underneath before the true work began. Tseng could feel the cool layer of oil over his skin left behind from the womans' searching hands, and it had just started to give him a chill when she pushed down with her fingers and kneaded firmly at Tsengs' shoulders with a constant pressure. As an instant reaction to the womans' prodding, Tsengs' body urged to tense. That would only cause him a world more discomfort, so to fight off the sudden need to clench his muscles Tseng used all the instruments of calm and serenity carefully placed around him.

Now was the time that all those barely detectable, pleasing scents and soft comforting sounds came to good use. Tseng let his consciousness wander away from the insistent pressure pushing into sore muscles and to the other aspects of the world around him and willed himself to relax and submit to her messaging hands. He listened to the gentle backdrop of waves lapping at the cliff bellow the balcony, to the more dominant sounds of the insects in the grass calling to each other outside the open windows, and to the soft hummed lullaby she was rehearsing while gradually working her way down the backside of his body. The gentle scent of the outside breeze mixed with her special lavender scented oil that she went out of her way for obtain just for his pleasure.

She was careful, oh so careful, about the sensitive scars he had obtained during his line of work. With hands soft from the oil, she eased over the areas where scars marred his fair, Wutai skin and where underlying muscles were heavily damaged. Her humming continued softly next to his ear as she worked her way down his back, fingers following the full length of every scar she encountered and with a more tender touch, she would massage where he was the most painful.

"And Elena?" Tseng questioned before a grunt escaped him and he clenched his teeth as she found and worked at a knot in his back. Her humming faded off as she focused more on loosening the tension under her hands.

"Much the same as you are I'm afraid. Although," The woman suddenly pushed at the tension she felt, causing Tseng to utter another unwanted grunt of pain. "She handles the discomfort much better." Tseng could hear the smile in the womans' voice, even if she wasn't expressing it, and felt his own smile tug at the edge of his mouth.

"She is a woman," Tseng spoke just before releasing a sigh as she gently eased his body into relaxation. She continued on her path down the rest of his back, before breaking off to work on one pale leg at a time. She resumed her humming, the melody obviously one of a well-versed lullaby that quickly had Tseng feeling completely exhausted and boneless.

She worked both his legs to the point where it would have been unwise for him to walk before she professionally guided him onto his back, keeping the towel in place with a hovering hand. Now she worked from his feet up, gently probing soft fingertips into lax muscles to make sure she hadn't missed any tension in his calves. Tseng watched her through eyes narrowed by heavy lids, watched as her dark brows furrowed slightly as she worked, eyes roving over every scar and anticipating the underlying damage. Her soft hands ghosted deftly over his work developed muscles, relaxing abs that could not been seen but barely felt. Tseng released a long breath through his nose before closing his eyes and finally submitting to her work as the heels if her hands pushed and rubbed.

She was good at her job, considering…

"You would have made an excellent Turk," Tseng told her, eyes now too heavy to open. She made a sound through her nose as she smirked.

"Yes, because every team of assassins needs a masseuse," She replied with sarcasm, working her way from his stomach up to his ribs and diaphragm.

"Your services have indeed benefited out organization, but that was not what I meant."

"Oh?" She inquired slowly, languidly working her way to well defined pectoral muscles. Tseng let out a hiss as he tensed involuntarily at the wrong moment, right as she pushed deep against his chest. Absentmindedly, she hushed him, a soothing sound that escaped her parted lips while she continued to apply pressure.

"Skilled hands go a long way in our line of work. Add to that an intimate knowledge of the human body; you would indeed be a well appreciated member of the organization." He heard that same telltale sound of her smile again.

"Are you offering me a position in your rowdy little gang, Tseng?" Ocean blue eyes glanced up with an unintentional smoulder to meet Tsengs' earth brown eyes as she continued to lean over him, and a silent communication passed from one to the other.

Without dwelling too much on the thought, Tseng raised a still functioning hand to place at the nape of her neck as lips met and melded. It was a somewhat chaste kiss, but it still contained a slow burning spark. The sense of affection was conveyed before they pulled back as if nothing had happened. Tsengs' hand dropped away while hers proceeded with what she was being paid to do.

What she had trained herself to be.

She worked with a ruthless sense of pride and affection, Tseng noticed as he closed his eyes once more as she moved onto his right bicep. She took everything personally and yet was never offended. She must have trained herself diligently to obtain these traits. Or perhaps it was a natural gift, her own personality that allowed her to work with anyone without prejudice.

She was someone to admire.

Someone he would have liked in his team, at his back and at his side. However, she had chosen an existence of peace, one she vehemently defended with her life.

When she had worked Tseng from head to foot, she brought a thin sheet up to the small of his back and removed the towel before stepping away and bowing her head.

"Would you like me to close the shoji screen or any of the windows?" She asked with perfect hospitality. Her tone polite and her posture unobtrusive.

"No," Tseng replied softly, his voice not as it usually was when addressing others. He heard her smile again.

"Sleep well Tseng," She murmured before turning and quietly walking to his door. The bare bottoms of her feet whispered across the hardwood floor as she walked lightly, almost like that of a dancer.

She quietly closed the door with a soft click, and Tseng listened to her walk a few steps before stopping and knocking on the next door down.

"Little busy here!" Reno shouted back in annoyance, his voice muffled in Tsengs' ears as it came through the thick walls that existed between all the rooms. It was meant to give each visitor his or her own privacy, but it was no surprise that Renos' loud voice would cut through all that insulation like a hot knife through butter.

"Jordan, I have to run out tonight remember?" She was patient with the two of them, despite Renos' disrespectful attitude towards her the moment just before.

"Aw, but -" The resorts only other employee complained, her pitiful whine also muffled by the soundproof walls.

"No buts," Jordans' employer cut in, "And if I come in there and see either of yours I'm docking your pay and you can both sleep in the yard."

"She wouldn't do that," Reno tried to play off the threat by denying it with a playful edge to his voice, trying to coax Jordan to stay in his room for a few minutes longer. His juvenile behaviour had Tseng smirking to himself, that woman meant exactly what she had said.

"Yes, she would." Jordan voiced Tseng's thoughts before a loud thud on the floor signalled her feet begrudgingly hitting the floor with unnecessary weight. "Jus' give me a minute!" Jordan called irritably.

"You have thirty seconds," The boss informed her employee, cutting down the requested time in half to put pressure of her ungrateful secretary and her lover.

"Fucking slave driver," Jordan grumbled from still inside the room as she staggered around for a second before catching herself with a heavy footstep close to the door.

"Fifteen seconds," Halving it again as a disciplinary action.

"Seriously Madelyn, I'm going to need more than -"

"Six seconds," Madelyn cut the time again, lessening it more and more as Jordan complained and talked back to her.

"That's not even half -"

The door swing open wildly with only a mild whine of protest from the hinges before slamming into the wall as if some form of annoyance had been fuelling the action.

Silence followed almost immediately after. Tseng in his own room could feel the sudden weight in the atmosphere that came with the sudden lull in activity and biting remarks. The awkwardness of the silence contradicted every aspect of relaxation Madelyn had worked so hard to cultivate, and it made the head Turk momentarily curious as to what his underling could possibly be doing.

"See something ya like?" Reno taunted. His sudden fit of laughter could be heard over the scuffling of feet across the wood floor and the sudden bang of his door and it abruptly closed with a sense of hurriedness.

"How long you gonna take?" Jordan asked her employer as if nothing had happened. As if Reno couldn't be heard still producing belly laughs that resounded through the entire hallway of closed doors.

"All night if the weather holds, later this morning if the storm over the ocean rolls in." Madelyn replied evenly, implying that it was not an uncommon journey to be made at the dead of night.

"Ugh~" Jordan groaned in exaggerated frustration, further proving that Madelyn's long, late night travels were nothing unusual.

"Be vigilant until I come back, Jordan. No distractions." Madelyn reminded sternly, almost playfully in a sisterly way.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Jordan sighed in defeat before they descended the worn but well polished wooden staircase to the first floor of the seaside resort. The friendly banter continued without being overheard as they leisurely descended to the front room, leaving their guests in peace as they went about their own schedules for the night.

Tseng wondered, briefly before drifting into an utterly exhausted stupor, how Madelyn had managed to afford a seaside mansion of this size in Costa del Sol. Property here was not cheap, and if what Tseng knew about her was true… Then… She shouldn't… Have been… Able…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Late the following morning found the only two women who maintained the building and cared for the patrons sitting in the large café styled dining room. Stools lined a large island that spanned across the longest length of the room to the right, while matching tables and chairs were positioned around the rest of the floor space. Tall windows that started three feet up from the floor stretched to the high peaked ceiling, allowing the room to be filled with soft natural light. The well-manicured gardens and lawn seen outside the crystal clear windows offered something for the people inside to admire. It was only towards the back of the building that the cliff dropping off into the churning ocean.

Tseng sat at his own table close to a window, appreciating the splendour of the foliage beyond the clear glass while slowly savouring a cup of jasmine tea. He was dressed more casually than usual, with only his suit pants and white shirt, with a few extra buttons around his neck and collarbone undone, along with his hair that remained unbound and loose. Reno on the other hand was sporting only a complementary robe, which was left open across his hairless chest with the belt hanging dangerously low on his slim hips. It was as much his own preference as it was a show for Jordan the secretary, who appeared to be having a rather difficult time staying focused on her cooking while he lounged on his stool on the opposite side of the island. Rude sat next to his partner, less interested in embarrassing the staff as Reno, but still sat without his jacket or shirt. His broad and heavily muscled bare chest in plain view for everyone to see. Petit little Elena sat on Rudes' other side, drinking her morning coffee while slowly pecking at a plate of expertly done scrambled eggs. She was dressed in the same fashion as Tseng, only with a few more buttons remaining done up for the sake of professionalism even in this time of relaxation. Rufus had yet to make an appearance for breakfast, but it was almost expected that he would sleep in while someone else handled all his problems for the time being.

Madelyn on the other hand was perched at the far end of the island and as removed from the main group as Tseng was. She wore the same styled outfit as the day before, in a white sleeveless shirt and black slacks with her honey brown hair tied in a scalp-splitting bun. Her blue eyes were vacant as she stared across the room at nothing, her mind elsewhere as she casually sipped at her own cup of jasmine tea. It was obvious she was waiting for something, or someone, perhaps as a result of her midnight escapade. On the other hand, perhaps not. Her business was one that was quickly coming into demand by those hoping to recover from the traumatic recent events that left almost all scared in multiple ways.

"Jordan, forget 'bout my morning brew?!" Reno hollered in his nasally voice to the woman who was having a hard time focussing on the eggs frying in the pan held in her hand and not ogling the redhead. Reno flashed her a cheeky grin before she noticed that the eggs she was cooking were being burnt and she quickly focussed on work for fear of her bosses' retaliation. Although it was glaringly obvious that Madelyns' mind was far from the odour of burning food.

"Jus' give me a minute!" Jordan shouted back, her back turned to him as she slid the eggs off the frying pan and onto a plate. An already made mug of black coffee sat steaming beside it. She grabbed both before turning and placing them in front of her lovers' partner before giving her attention to the man who demanded it most.

"Do ya want something to eat or just the cappuccino?" Jordan asked him, her right brow cocked slightly as he grinned and reclined more heavily on the island.

"Utensils, Jordan." Madelyn spoke monotonously from her stupor, nothing about her moving except her lips to form the words.

"What?" Jordan glanced at her boss before staring down at the island countertop next to Rudes' untouched plate of fried eggs sunny side up. "Oh! Fuck, can't believe I forgot!" Jordan quickly turned on her heels to fetch the man a fork and a knife.

"Posture, Reno." Madelyn reminded in the same deadpan voice, lifting the small teacup to her lips before blowing across the surface, creating a swirl of steam, before taking a small sip and setting it back down.

"Yeah, yeah," Reno grumbled, sitting up only slightly more than he had been but retaining his signature slouch that was more of a bad habit gone wrong by this point.

"Sorry big guy," Jordan apologized as she placed a finely polished fork and knife on either side of Rudes' plate.

"My brain must be fucked after spending all night staying up and waiting for her lazy ass to hurry back." Rude only nodded his head mutely in thanks before commencing to eating his meal without saying a word.

"Language, Jordan." Madelyn chided absently, as if it was a knee-jerk reaction instead of her actually pestering her about her foul tongue. Jordan turned a tired scowl on the woman sitting at the far end of the bar as she turned around and worked with the coffee machine to get it to make her lover's drink.

"Oh lighten up you old hag," She jeered.

The smallest of smirks kicked up the edge of Madelyn's mouth before it vanished and she was back to staring blankly out the windows. Meanwhile, while Reno waited for his caffeine shot of the day, he smirked to himself before sliding nimbly from his high stood and sauntered with a measured pace over to where Madelyn sat. He leaned his elbow on the countertop next to her hip, not sitting on a stool or the counter, but sliding between two seats and using the top for support.

"You looked a little surprised last night when you barged into my room -"

"That's not something to be discussed during breakfast," Madelyn cut him off, making him smirk. Her own smirk returned to the edge of her mouth, brightening her dour expression with emotion. "Or ever," She finished before taking a sip of her tea. The redheaded Turk continued to grin as he pressed on, forging further, determined to make this woman squirm for his own amusement and out of a sick sort of curiosity.

"I'm just curious," Reno continued, "Whether that was actually your first time seeing a guys -"

"Reno," Tseng cut him off this time, sending him a warning that he was not to say what he had been about to say as their eyes met across the room.

"What?! You're all acting like a bunch a nervous high school virgins!" He blurted out, turning so he was facing the entire roomful of people. "Now I don't know about Lena, but I know I'm the proud owner of Jordans' V-card -"

"Reno!" The brunette exclaimed in embarrassment, her cheeks flagging red as she scowled at him, setting his cup of coffee where he should have been sitting. He just threw her a confident grin before continuing. "But the biggest mystery here, I think, is whether the Big Bad Boss Lady here has actually had sex!" No one in the room echoed his curiosity, but that didn't deter Reno at all. Turning, he looked up and tried to capture her gaze, but her eyes remained far away. "So how about it Madelyn?" He pressed.

Her smirk grew dangerously as her eyes gained lucidity but she still did not look at the pest at her side.

"Just remember that you are at my mercy tonight Reno." She said instead of crumbling under the pressure he had attempted to put her under by making it a public conversation. This caused Reno to laugh before waving a dismissive hand over his head at her as he sauntered back over to where Jordan was leaning on the counter, laughing in a way that hid his worried nerves very well. Tseng watched from the corner of his eye as Reno sat in his original seat and flashed the young woman he so fancied an aloof grin before taking a large drink of his cappuccino. Jordan went around the island and got a lone stool before dragging it back behind to her station and taking a seat across from Reno. An obnoxiously loud conversation followed, filling the spacious room with their peels of laughter and playful jesting. They were so loud in fact, that they spoke over Madelyn's warning to use inside voices. Tseng lifted the small ivory coloured cup to his lips as his eyes passed from the group of his Turks to Madelyn, solitarily sipping the same tea.

She had her legs crossed at the knees with her ankles crossed after that in a pose that looked rather uncomfortable to the head Turk. It must have been an old habit because she seemed to be doing it unconsciously; the same could be said for the tap of her foot in midair. It was a slow, rhythmic bobbing to a tune Tseng knew well. However, the motion ended at the same time that Tseng heard the distant rumble of an engine. He watched as she blinked, blue eyes returning to focus before her head snapped towards the front door as if expecting it to open. The sudden jerk of her head made Tseng realize he had overlooked something previously, that this morning Madelyn was wearing earrings. The small decorations caught the sunlight and twinkled at him from afar, something akin to the stars that night. Alas, he was too far away to see any details of the small trinkets. The roar of the engine grew louder as it drew closer, and yet the rowdy group of friends had yet to notice it at all.

Tseng listened expectantly, watching out the window to catch a glimpse of the machine that dared ruin the serenity of this retreat. However, the noise cut off before the cause could be identified and Tseng returned to sipping his tea and admiring the delicately shaped flowers directly out the window he sat next to. All the flowers in the gardens were soft in their colouring, nothing to flashy or dramatic. Most of the flowers were small, ranging from the size of a nails' head to an inch in diameter. They were coloured in soft pinks, yellows and purples, some combinations of several colours, but most content with a monotone. A glimpse of something dark amongst the green and sunrise colours caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and Tseng turned his head ever so slightly to focus on what it was.

Bright blond hair in a boyish, tousled style swayed above the tops of the tallest plants. Glimpses of a dark blue fleece zip up sweater with only a single black sleeve covering his left arm and baggy black cargo pants sauntered past parts in the foliage, never allowing Tseng a full view of the visitor, but he knew the man regardless.

Cloud Strife.

Tseng glanced wearily over at his Second-in-command, who was still socializing without discretion. Reno's interactions with the man in the past had been… energetic to put it simply. Something Madelyn would not tolerate, he was sure. In truth, Tseng wasn't sure if a relaxing get away was something that suited Reno, who would much rather be out clubbing until the early hours of morning. Although, some forced relaxation might be just what the high-spirited redhead needed. Everyone in the room heard the front door of the retreat open with a soft creak and all conversation stopped as Madelyn set her teacup aside and slid gracefully from the countertop. Reno craned around the people seated around him to get a better look through the wide-open double doors leading from the dining room into the main foyer, and a wide grin split his features as he saw Madelyn approach the emotionally distraught blond.

"Yo, Cloud! What's up man?" Reno called, sliding off his stool and sauntering over towards the pair. Madelyn and Cloud glanced over at the sound of Reno's approach, stopping mid conversation as Madelyn held up a single finger, indicating for Cloud to wait. As Reno came close to the doors, Madelyn stepped in front of him, blocking his way before closing both doors in his face.

"Reno," Jordan sighed with a knowing smirk. "Leave them alone and come back."

"Hell no! Hey, come on! Open the freaking door!" Reno took hold of the handles and yanked on the handles, but his hands only slipped over the brass knobs. Then he stopped and listened, but no sounds carried through the thick doors from the other side. Stepping back, he took a moment to inspect the door, no doubt wondering how he could dismantle them both.

"Reno, restrain yourself." Tseng raised his voice only enough for the feisty redhead to hear him, keeping his tone calm and level in hopes of pacifying the situation.

"I just wanted ta ask Spiky some questions," Reno grumbled adamantly, taking one last look over the stability of the solid wood doors before relenting his pursuit and turning back around, but instead of going back to his seat in front of his lover, he turned left and seated himself beside Tseng. He sat on the polished dark wood tabletop with his feet propped on the back of the seat in front of him, tilting it back on its hind legs to make room for the length of his own gangly limbs.

No words were shared between them, but Tseng did glance up at his Second to check what he was doing before returning his attention to finishing off his morning tea. Reno was staring out the window, waiting and watching like an indoor cat watching and waiting for prey he could not catch. His patience was rewarded when he watched as Madelyn and Cloud, still chatting idly, walked slowly away from the resort side by side.

"Wonder where she and Strife are getting off to?" He wondered aloud, glancing down at his boss for any sign of interest. Reno had noticed that during more of their recent visits, Madelyn would spend more time in Tsengs' room than what he required. There could have been several reasons for this, one being that Tseng was in a worse shape than he let on and two being that she was giving him a little something extra. Tseng wouldn't the type of man to allow just anyone to go beyond a professional level with him, unless he also had a special interest towards that person. This made Reno start to wonder which reason it was. Both intrigued him and he was burning alive on the inside to know. However, much to his dismay, Tseng made no sign of acknowledging his observation. The Wutai man finished the last mouthful of his bitter scented tea and set the empty cup on the saucer that had come with the cup before crossing his arms on his lap and losing himself in the scenery outside the window. Renos' eyes darted around the garden, not particularly interested in the flowery garden, searching for anything that might have so easily stolen his bosses' attention. Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary other than a fountain that didn't seem to be working Reno returned his ever-shifting gaze back to the path Madelyn and Cloud had followed.

He continued to stare intently with aqua eyes at the spot that where the garden blocked his view from the rest of the path, waiting patiently for either one of them to come back. Curiosity was boiling in his veins and he started to tap his foot in anticipation. Behind him, he listened to Jordan making small talk with Elena, but then their conversation was hushed by the loud rumble of Fenrirs' engine coming back to life. It rumbled in idle for a few moments before roaring loudly as Cloud went on his way. Reno stayed put, leaning foreword more into his slouch, waiting like a hawk for Madelyn to come back into his line of sight. What had she gone with him for? Had Cloud delivered something for her? If so, what was it? Why hadn't he brought it to the door instead of Madelyn having to walk to his motorcycle to get it? Was it something he didn't want to be caught with? What could it be?!

Madelyn finally appeared in his line of sight, and Reno sat up straight to get a better look at what he was seeing. She had two thin but wide cardboard boxes balanced perfectly on the top of her head as she walked. Held in front of her with both hands was another box, this one looking much less professional. It was a taller box, not quiet as wide and with tape haphazardly wrapped around the entire thing instead of just over the flaps. Obviously two different orders arriving with the same delivery.

"Would ya check out that poise!" Reno said allowed, announcing to the entire dining room full of patrons that Madelyn was doing something that he thought needed attention drawn to. As people got up from their seats, Reno made a joke out of the situation and leaned back, holding up his thumbs and index fingers in a rectangular shape, which he framed around Madelyns' balancing act. "I can see it now! Midgars' next Top Model!" The he glanced over at Jordan, making a show of looking over her figure when she glanced down to meet his eyes. "Well, maybe second Top Model, after my babe here."

"Pft, she could beat me in modelling contest any day." Jordan waved her hand dismissively, then a small smirk lifted the corner of her mouth. "Although I have been told that I had nice calves."

"And just who is it that's seen those wondrous calves other than me?" Reno asked, feigning angry jealousy with his lover. Jordan gave him a smirk before reaching behind him and snagging a firm grip on the flaming tale of red hair hanging parallel to his spine.

"Come one Diablo, before she catches you staring and docks my pay for it." She gave her leash a few tugs, getting him to set his feet on the floor and slide off the table before he threw his arm around her shoulders and managed to free his hair from her grip.

"Any idea what she got in those boxes?" Reno asked. Jordan shook her head as she pushed him back into his stool beside Rude, who hadn't budged from his seat.

"No idea, could be a nest of snakes for all I know." She said as she rounded the island and perched back on her seat as the outside door opened.

"Oh? Does she get those often?" Reno asked teasingly. Jordan gave him a look that said she really should swat him for his behaviour, but didn't. He grinned at her as the doors leading into the dining room opened and Madelyn came in and smiled at Jordan.

"Come help me," Madelyn called softly, a fondness in her voice that was usually overshadowed by her professionalism.

"You looked like you were doing just fine getting in here." Jordan quipped with a smile in return as she walked along the isle to the side Madelyn had stopped at. Reaching over, Jordan took the boxes from her head and set them on the countertop.

"I was only walking with them, not setting them down." Madelyn answered her secretarys' sarcasm with a serious comeback and a kind smile before sliding one of the boxes out from under the other and handing it to Jordan. "Here,"

"What is it?" Jordan asked, sparing a second to glance curiously at her boss before tearing into the box with excited hands. Madelyn refrained from answering as she watched Jordans' enthusiasm with a motherly twinkle in her blue eyes. As Jordan ripped through the last layer and reached in, fingertips coming into contact with the contents and slowly pulling it out with wide cerulean eyes, Madelyns' smile brightened.

"Happy Birthday," She cheered softly as Jordan unfolded the layers of silk in her hands with a star-struck expression of giddiness. Holding the garment by the shoulders, Jordan stepped back so that she could see the full length of the gift. It was a Wutai style kimono, made of black silk with silver accents and a large silver dragon curving around her left side and stretching from the hem at mid thigh to her collarbone.

"Wholly fuck! I can't believe I forgot my own Birthday!" Jordan exclaimed, eyes practically glittered as she glanced from it to Madelyn, who was back to being seats in her original spot on the edge of the island. "This is AWESOME!" Jordan shouted happily, holding the dress to her body before giving an excited little spin.

"Glad you like it," Madelyn laughed with a smile that creased her eyes.

Reno let out a loud cat call and got the womens' attention.

"Stop teasing and let's see what that looks like on ya!" Reno's eyes were already devouring the sight of Jordan holding the shapely dress to her curvy form. Jordan cast pleading blue eyes at her boss.

"After 5 p.m. you can have the night off." Madelyn allowed with a more restrained smile.

"Fuck it! I'll take it!" Jordan shouted happily, before running off, probably to hang her dress on her closet door. Madelyn glanced after her for a few more minutes before sliding to her feet and tending to the box she had carried in her hands.

"And prey tell what's in there?" Reno asked from across the room. Madelyn didn't answer him, instead angling the box very slightly so that whatever was inside easily slid out. It was a cake, still in the pan it had been baked in. Madelyn took the cake, pan and all, and walked it into the kitchen to put it into the fridge.

"Why didn't ya just bake a cake yourself? Instead of shipping one in from Gaia knows where?" Reno jeered, watching Madelyn with the same intensity as before.

"I asked her mother to bake the cake because I don't have very much luck in the kitchen." Madelyn admitted as she went about picking up the dirty dishes. She neatly balanced Rudes' now empty plate and mug on her open palm before strolling over to Tsengs' table with ease. One would almost be fooled into thinking she had waited tables all her life with the proficiency she displayed. Reno watched with a fierce intensity as the two interacted, Tseng politely handing her his cup and saucer. She thanked him for his courtesy and he nodded his head absently as his attention returned to the outdoors. Nothing abnormal, nothing that gained unwarranted attention. It was completely normal behaviour between two people, and that was exactly why Reno was so interested. It was too normal. There had to be something there.

Jordan returned all smiles and sparkles while Madelyn was washing the dished by hand, and immediately the employee went over to assist her employer.

"But I don't want you making too much noise tonight. No disturbing our guests." Madelyn continued as if Jordan hadn't ever left the room. Jordan whined as she dried the dishes Madelyn piled on the cloth beside the deep, stainless steel sink.

"Does that mean I can have the boathouse for tonight?" Jordan asked eagerly, like a pup begging for a treat after the owner had showed it a bone. Madelyn sighed, but there was a smile hinted in the action.

"I suppose, if you must." She allowed.

"Yes!" Jordan fist pumped the air before glancing over her shoulder and giving Reno a wink. Reno grinned back at her, waggling his eyebrows and giving her a wink back. Jordans' cheeks were now a soft pink and she worked quickly, fingers fumbling with the dishes.

"Slow down, Jordan." Madelyn reminded, her voice returning to a monotone, almost sounding bored.

"Can't, too excited." Jordan told her back, now grinning without any sign of stopping any time soon. Madelyn sighed again, already anticipating the trouble her employee was going to give her.

"Well then, why don't you put the energy to good use and escort Mr. ShinRa down for his breakfast?" Madelyn suggested, her tone not leaving room for argument as Jordan groaned begrudgingly.

"Seriously?" Jordan persisted.

"Yes, seriously. And be polite, Jordan. You often forget." Madelyn glanced over her shoulder as Jordan started to walk away; making sure the younger woman heard her.

"Yeah, yeah." Jordan grumbled with slumped shoulders as she waved a hand over her shoulder and headed out into the main foyer and turned left.

Seconds before Rufus showed, Madelyn placed a perfectly made plate of poached eggs in the center of the island and was back to work just as a perfectly groomed Rufus ShinRa entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two hours after sunset and Tseng was staring out at the stars again. Tonight however, he was lying on his back with the ivory towel draped over his lap with his hands clasped and resting over top of it. Despite the fact that Madelyn had banished Jordan to the boathouse a Kilometre or so down the beach, Tseng could still hear the young womans' loud, drunken yelling. Reno had declined tonights' massage in favour of spending the time with his lover on her birthday, and his own drunken voice was carried to Tseng on the ocean breeze that continued to waft into his room. The night sky was clear, not a single cloud to obstruct his view of the far away stars. For a moment, he allowed himself to close his eyes and let the serenity envelop him, consume him utterly. His steady pulse slowed, almost as if he was entering a state of hibernation. His muscles relaxed and he allowed himself to sag into the soft mattress. It was such an uncommon treat for a Turk to have downtime that every moment they spent here was a gift from the Goddess. A Goddess who dressed in white and black with glossy honey hair.

Tseng turned his head as his door eased open and Madelyn stepped in. She glanced up and when she met his gaze nodded her head as she took a single step back to close the door. She then slowly strolled toward the bedside table and picked up the bottle of lavender oil from beside the flickering oil lamp. Slim and nimble fingers plucked at the cap, popping it open. The viscous substance poured into her cupped palm before she thumbed the lid closed with a snap and started to rub the oil into her skin.

"I hope your day was enjoyable," She inquired conversationally as she massaged her hands together. Tseng watched her hands as he spoke.

"Indeed it was. However it would appear Reno suspect us of being lovers." He watched her fingers glide over one another, thumbs working into the muscles and over the backs and palms of her hands.

"Is that so," Madelyn drawled, eyeing her own hands before reaching down and gently picking up Tsengs' closest hand and began to push into his palm with both thumbs. "How disappointed he will be." She sighed, tilting her head slightly as her hands shifted position over his, fingers grazing over fingers, skin gliding over skin. Lavender scented fingers tracing over the patterns of scars and muscles before pushing deep and easing any remaining tension from his unwilling body.

"Will he be?" Tseng thought allowed, eyes turning away from her and her work to stare at the high, sloped ceiling. Her ministrations were calming his mind as successfully as it was relaxing his body, allowing the walls he bad built within himself to lower.

"Mm, should he discover we're not," Madelyn concluded, answering his outspoken question with a thoughtful tone. She rubbed between his fingers with the soft edge of her thumb and started humming her lullaby. Her voice, gentle and melodic, like a mother singing to her newborn, drifted through Tsengs' senses as softly as the aromatic oil. He was pensive about how effectively she was able to strip him of all his defences. She had a power over him like no one else, bringing out a side of him no one other than Aerith, the innocent young flower girl, had ever seen before.

"I do not plan on his finding out." Tseng spoke with conviction, brown eyes returning to the masseuse as a small smile fight to dominate her features.

"Of course not, imagine the scandal should he spread the news." She was playing light of a truth; making a joke from the inevitable should that path be chosen. Although the blowback would effect her most. The position she had put herself in did not make light of her taking on a partner, let alone if that partner was the leader of the Turks. It would cripple her standing; she would never be trusted again.

"And what of Miss Reaver?" Tseng questioned, feeling tension start to build in his chest at the thought that the young woman had come to the same assumption.

"She knows better that to assume I would jeopardize myself." Madelyn informed him with a soft, assuring voice as she repositioned her hands over his collarbone, digging the heels into his shoulder and working the muscle with small circles. Tseng grunted, one of his eyes closing slightly as she pushed a little too deep for his comfort.

She walked a thin neutral line, not good and not bad. No enemies and no friends other than those in the same field. How difficult it must be to keep yourself so restrained, not even the Turks were this strict with whom they befriended. There was a sudden joyous scream from down the beach, louder than the others had been, and Madelyn paused briefly to glance out the shoji screen doors. Tseng observed her eyes tighten as maternal instinct fought with professionalism. It became apparent that Jordan was the only person Madelyn allowed herself to be openly affectionate towards, and as a result, she struggled to balance her need to mother the younger woman and the need to be a friend to her. Two sides that didn't always see eye to eye.

"I do hope your Turk is responsible enough to keep her safe," She whispered as her eyes narrowed again before she regained her composure and she returned to smoothing her palms over warm skin strained over strong muscles.

"Reno will do as he wishes," Tseng replied honestly. That was obviously not the answer she was looking for as she frowned at him from under her lashes.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have let them shake up in my boathouse," She mused with a sigh since it was already too late to do anything about it. Tseng found amusement in her internal struggles, watching her fight with herself over how to proceed.

"Perhaps not," He agreed with her, there was a flicker of sarcasm in her eyes as she lifted her ocean blues to meet his once more before moving across his chest, soft, warm fingers kneading and rubbing.

"Consequently, had I not, you and I may not have gotten any sleep tonight." She implied simply, voice even and unaffected by the content of her words. "It was truly a grand coincidence that your visit coincided with her birthday," Madelyn said after a moment pause. Tseng watched mirth dance in her eyes as she worked. "And even better luck that your nosy little Turk had decided to celebrate with her."

"Indeed," Tseng agreed, their actions would go in-noted for the night. It was truly a great coincidence that as Reno began to seriously suspect them of being lovers, his own lover would steal him away. Tseng remained silent after that and watched her as she walked around the foot of the bed to have better access at the other side of his body. She picked up where she had left off, in the center of his chest. Fingers brushed and tested the muscles beneath his snowy white skin, then her eyes drifted up to his face. He watched her eyes as they frowned, her eyes focussed on a place above his right eye. She lifted one hand and held the right side of his face while the soft pad of her thumb caressed over a barely visible scar. The gesture was sympathetic and caring, but then she was back to work with both hands pushing into soft, well worked pectorals.

Tseng sat up slowly, the movement made sudden because it was without warning and took her mouth. His hand came up and the knuckle of his index finger lightly brushed under her chin. It was not a wildly passionate kiss between two heated lovers, but nor was it a chaste peck between good friends. The action resulted purely on a mans' need to touch a woman. He pulled her full bottom lip into his mouth and gentle sucked on it to encourage her to participate while his other hand lifted and gently started to massage at the lower part of her neck. With a short, soft hum, Madelyn returned the gestures he was offering, slowly kissing him back as her hands lifted to settle on his shoulders close to his neck. Her response instinctual, a womans' need to feel a man. Tseng pampered her with soft, gentle kisses and a slow massage of both her shoulders. Slim fingers combed through Tsengs' long loose hair once, playing with it as if she were bored.

He pulled back to allow for a few necessary breaths, meeting her hooded ocean gaze with his own narrowed, heavy lidded earthy eyes. It was a mutual need to have the other that prompted them to touch and feel each other, but not drive them to sex. She closed the gap between them, pressing soft full lips to his, both their mouths flushed from the previous kiss. She slid her palms up the sides of his pale throat until her thumbs could trace over the edge of a jaw that was strong but not square. Brown eyes watched as open blue ones traced over the features she couldn't touch, mesmerizing him as she committed every feature to memory. Her eyes found scars as lips parted and tongues touched softly, tips touching in welcoming before gliding over each other. There was a sense of laziness to the act, each exploring familiar territory at a languid pace while eyes occasionally met, only to glance away as they memorized each other.

Pulling back to breath gave them a chance to make things more comfortable since she was still standing at his bedside with him sitting up to access her. Putting one hand to the mattress Tseng pushed himself over to make room beside him for her to sit. She sat with her back to him and legs off the edge of the bed as she un-tucked her blouse from her slacks before pulling it over her head in an unhurried manner. As she folded it nearly on the empty bedside table Tseng reached over and assisted in unclasping her white silk bra.

"Thank you," She said while nodded her head as she slid the straps down her arms and folded the garment in half before placing it over her shirt. The pale expanse of her exposed back was pockmarked with a line of evenly spaced bullet wounds caused by an automatic weapon. About an inch apart were the small circular scars left behind by the bullets that ripped through her body from back to front. Any and all other scars had carefully been taken care of, tended too with special oils that would lessen the appearance of the marks until nearly invisible. He sat back and followed the dotted line of scars with his eyes as she disrobed, watching with an aloof expression as her black pants slid down long lean legs. She turned to the side as she meticulously folded her slacks and draped them over her other clothes before shimmying out of her black satin panties. Folding those in half as well, she placed them over her slacks before sitting back down on the edge of the bed and reaching up to remove a single bobby pin from her hair. It was like removing a single brick from a dam, the entire thing collapsed and a torrent of honey brown hair tumbled down the entire length of her back before the ends pooled on the bed. She combed those capable fingers through the strands, straightening it out from the rogue twists and knots.

Once her hair was tended to she turned her shoulders towards Tseng, eyes seeking out his when she felt a confident hand on her waist as he pulled her closer while leaning in to kiss her again. Lips touched in homecoming before pulling apart and warm wet muscles grazed before sliding past into the others mouth. Tseng lifted both hands to hold her slim waist, pulling her closer to him as he rolled onto his side. She stretched out on her side facing him and with one hand resting on his shoulder the other reached up to his face. Her thumb brushed over his high cheekbones while sensitive fingertips traced over thin brows and a smooth forehead. Her searching fingers brushed over the small stud in between his brows, something akin to a piercing and yet at the same time nothing like it. Blue eyes stared into his as she pushed and circled the small tilak, trying to figure out in her own head what the strange little mark was and what it meant. She did not voice the question as her deft hands traced the rest of his sharp yet strong Wutai features before one slid back to appreciate his silken hair while the other thumbed at the muscles and tendons in his neck and throat.

Whilst she explored him, Tseng did his own fair share of mapping out her body. Slim yet masculine hands palmed over the soft swoop of her sides as he took note of the obvious differences between their body shapes. Tseng himself had broad shoulders that tapered down into thin hips while she was the literal shape of an hourglass, only the shape not quiet so defined. Slim shoulders tapering the shape of her ribs and a thin waist before wider hips gave her the figure men coveted. Her skin, where not marred by the scars of her younger years, was smooth and soft over slim muscles that were toned from long years of use. His work calloused hands ran over her flat stomach and felt it tremble from a sense of ticklishness. Any sexual reaction either of their bodies had towards these activities they participated in was ignored. His fingertips grazed over and caught in her naval while her own hands traced the planes of his chest, following the edge of muscles and bone. He lazily trailed one hand over her hip and down her bare leg as far as he could reach before slowly trekking back up the same path. Her hands descended to his stomach, tracing over invisible abs that she could just distinguish a texture too with her sensitive touch while he found the indentation of her spine and followed the gentle curve from her tailbone to her Atlas vertebra.

Mouths pulled apart and as eyes met and shared a sense of mutual respect for the other she gave him a small, breathless smile. Nothing was said to ruin the moment, and before Tseng realized how extensively she had stripped him of his defences, his inhibitions slipped through and he returned the look with his own genuine smile. Their smiled dimmed at the same time as reality settled back onto them, and they both quickly put up their walls of indifference and professionalism before she sat up and reached down to the foot of the bed. She brought the blanket up as a gentle ocean breeze ghosted into the room and gave her a chill. A delicate shiver wracked her shoulders as she adjusted the blanket over her lap before lying back down. Tseng casually draped an arm over her waist to warm her while she met his eyes and blinked slowly to him with a nod of her head in thanks.

"Sleep well, Tseng."

"Sleep well,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning, Madelyn was tending to her gardens, pulling weeds and planting some new annuals. It was a cooler morning, a slight shower had blown in from off the ocean that night and left the morning air chilly and with a heavy density of mist. It was a beautiful time to be out in nature. Her breath formed then dissipated in the foggy air around her face as she dug into the soft black earth with her trowel, moistening the already damp soil a little more with a sprinkle of water before filling in the space around the new plant with dirt. After giving it another shower of water, Madelyn rose to her feet and let out a loud breath, watching the small puff of condensation drift lazily through the air before becoming one with the mist all around. Her thoughts were muddled despite her efforts to clear them with the relaxing pass time of gardening in the early morning dew. It was all because of something that happened early this morning, as she awoke at Tsengs' side and felt the comforting warmth of his body heat.

The bed creaked softly as she stretched out the length of the bed before curling up again, still not fully awake after sleeping the best she had in months. Slowly waking to the warmth of another, comforted by their presence and the knowledge that they would still be there when you awoke. She stared with bleary eyes out the shoji screen doors, smelling the misty air and listening to the lapping of the waves. She knew she shouldn't, that falling for temptation was not something her career could handle…but what was the harm if no one knew? Slowly, with a conscious effort to be as quiet as possible, Madelyn rolled over onto her stomach and faced the man sleeping next to her. She stretched out again, toes tipping off the foot of the mattress, and folded her arms under her pillow. Hazy ocean blue eyes followed Tsengs profile as he slept, sharp nose and high, smooth cheekbones under eyes strangely deep set for a descendent of Wutai. She frowned at the small tilak between his thin black brows before moving on to the mess of his hair. Usually tied to the nape of his neck or sophisticatedly slicked back while loose, his ebony hair was now mussed about his head and pillows, caught in the edges of his mouth and on dark eyelashes.

Smiling softly despite herself, Madelyn closed her eyes and sighed into her pillows before opening her eyes again. She was slowly waking, and with it came harsh reality. She shouldn't be doing what she was doing, it threatened everything she had and everything she ever hoped of having…but the thoughts of what she had forsaken in pursuit of her current life were all brought to the forefront of her mind as she gazed at the man beside her. As a little girl growing up in Costa del Sol she had a bright and sunny future planned in her head, of a seaside home with beautiful gardens and white picket fence. Of a brood of young children all her own who she would fawn over until they were spoiled rotten until the day she eventually grew old and grey and returned to the Planet. Of a loving husband who would laugh as she fretted over how many winkles she could see in the mirror, who would still kiss her no matter the years behind them. A man she loved with all her heart, and a man that loved her back with just as much devotion. However, all hopes and dreams of such a future were dashed once the wars and recurring skirmishes that followed threatened to destroy everything. The scars across her body marked the day she decided what she planned for the future was a selfish dream, and that the world deserved a place that their own dreams could be salvaged at the price of her own.

Tseng…this man made her childhood fantasies return. Of young children with dark hair and eyes, and soft pale skin. All of them running around a modest beachfront home with the white picket gate wide-open, colourful flowers waving in the wind… And a loving couple sitting on a porch swing, side by side, hand in hand, content with their life and not worrying about mortal toils. She wanted to love this man, but she could not allow it of herself. It would ruin her to admit it even to herself. It could not be, there was no place for her own happy ending in this. There was a subtle, painful tingle to the edge of her eyes and she rubbed away the unshed tears. It was too late for tears, and yet she couldn't stop herself from reaching out without cause to touch his shoulder. She needed to feel his soft, warm skin under her chilling fingertips, to just have a single moment to imagine what could have been with crystal clear detail. The moment her fingertips touched his skin, Tseng jumped into awakening, eyes flying open to glance around in search of the touch. Madelyn shied away, retracting her hand with a jerk and turned away from him quickly, sitting up in preparation to dress herself.

"Madelyn," Tseng murmured in a voice gruff with sleep, frowning slightly as he realized something was troubling her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," She apologised politely, pulling the edge of their shared blanket over her naked lap before taking her hairpin from the beside table and put it between her lips before reaching up to capture her hair and start twisting the long strands into a bun.

"It's early," Tseng stated, groaning as he stared at the pearly grey early morning sky outside the screen door. His eyes then shifted away from the cloudy sky to the Madelyns' pale back as it slowly became exposed as she tied up her hair.

"Yes, so please, return to your rest." She spoke apologetically, pinning the tips of her hair in place before reaching over and dressing in the clothes she had neatly put away that evening.

Tseng shuffled across the mattress and pushed himself up into a sitting position, helping to clip her bra as her arms reached behind to struggle with it. Fingers brushed and Tseng noticed her hesitate at the contact, hands stilling in the process of clasping her bra. It was only for the briefest of moments, but a small current passed between their touching hands, one Tseng wondered if she also felt. As a test, Tseng casually curled his fingers around hers in an almost playful gesture, and was rewarded by a similar gesture back. Fingers curled around each other, locking together before sliding apart as she lowered her hands back into her lap before reaching for the rest of her attire. The brisk temperature of early morning wafted into the room, eliciting chills across Tsengs' chalky pale skin. Madelyn stood to fasten her slacks, freeing the sheet for Tseng to slide underneath. Madelyn left wordlessly, strolling to the door at a business like pace before slipping out and leaving Tseng to rest.

Madelyn was pulled from her musings by the sound of footsteps approaching, and she turned her head towards the sound to see a man dressed in all black with thick sunglasses swaggered over to where she stood in front of her flowerbed, hands covered in dirty and soil smudged across her cheeks. He had dark, glossy black curls that bounced at the length of this chin, but a majority were snagged in a dark blue ribbon with slightly frayed tips tangled and moving with his hair.

"Heya," The man called as he loomed over her, smirking down at her from his greater height as she turned the rest of her body to face him before nodded her head politely to the man.

"Please, forgive my appearance." She apologised as she brushed her hands off on a pair of raggedy old jeans she had changed into after leaving Tsengs' company and returning to her own room. "Can I help you?" She asked with more hospitality, clasping her hands in front of her in an openly friendly way. The mans' smirk turned into a sneer as his hips slouched and his face tilted away from hers to stare at the building in the distance.

"Yeah, can you tell me if you're currently caring for those motherfucking ShinRa Turks?" He sounded smug with his insult, his top lip curling back over glossy white teeth as he spoke. He shoved black gloved hands deep in his black pants pockets.

"I cannot disclose that information to you. Are you an associate of theirs? If so, I may be able to contact them with a message." Madelyn spoke with a businesslike tone, noting that this stranger was dressed very similarly to the way Turks generally dressed. The strange mans' lip curled again into a sarcastic sneer.

"Not exactly," He hedged as he leered at her resort before his face turned towards her again, and where she made of point of standing in his way.

"Then I'm afraid there is nothing for you here," Madelyn dismissed with finality. "I am sor-"

"And here I was hearing that you let anyone in," The man cut in while shaking his head, sneer developing into a bitter smile. "I'm sorry it isn't true." He eventually sighed, shaking his head again with a chuckle. He was taunting her, trying to bait her into saying something or doing something. Although exactly what he was trying to incriminate her into doing was unknown to her.

"My doors are opened to all those who are in need of healing after the great battles we have suffered through." Madelyn replied the trained response monotonously, watching as one of the mans' hands shifted slightly inside his pocket. She assessed him quickly and without him catching her at the barely noticeable movement, seeing it as slightly suspicious. The way he acted, overconfident and cocky, the strange way his hand sat in his pocked, the way he dressed, in fine dark clothes, and the way he had walked, soundless and yet with a swagger. The only conclusion she could think of was that he may have been an ex-Turk. The man smirked deviously again as his glasses stayed over her shoulder and stared at her home, almost as if his gaze could engulf it in flames.

"I'm here to heal my own wounds with revenge served cold," He lifted the hand that had shifted from his pocket and Madelyn found the barrel of a small handgun kissing her forehead. "Now, I know for a fact that those backstabbing bastards are hiding here." She stared unblinking at her reflection in the tinted shades of his glasses, without fear. She did not react to the loaded weapon held in the strangers grasp poised to strike her down; she had nothing to fear of it as long as she was confident in her own abilities. The man smirked with venom, white teeth flashing dangerously as his slouch turning into a more aggressive stance. "So don't get in my way darling, I might have use for you later."

He barely had time to smirk, barely had time to menacingly click off his safety before she moved quicker than a Wutai viper. Pain lanced up the mans' arm and just as it registered in his mind, he was on the ground, gun-arm bend behind his back and his gun nudging the back of his head. She was applying a delicately balanced amount of pressure, one wrong move on his part, or a simple flex of muscle of her part would result in the dislocation of his arm.

"Do not forget, those staying on my property are under my care and protection." She still spoke without feeling, listening to the man grunt under her hold, his one free arm pushing against the dew covered grass. She held him in place, her stance unwavering as her ideals slowly sunk into the mans' mind.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Now let up," Madelyn relented instantly, offering the man a hand as he glared at her from the ground. "Fucking bitch," He grumbled, rubbing to return circulation to his arm as he got up unassisted, rejecting her offer with a cold shoulder.

"Please excuse my behaviour, but it seemed the most likely way to prove to you my sincerity." Madelyn bowed her head politely, retaining the mans' gun and now holding it in both hands as they clasped in front of her once more. The man still stood near her, now regarding her as if he wasn't sure what to make of her. He then shook his head and hissed out a breath before shrugging his shoulders and swinging both arms at his sides to return circulation to them.

"You're more psychotic than I've been told," He chuckled, then tentatively held out a hand. "Can I have my gun back?"

"Walk with me, Sir." Madelyn gestured with her hand as she spoke and started to walk to the edge of her property, following the footpath that the man had following to get inside.

"M' kay," The man sounded uncertain, but he followed none the less, but from a few inches away.

"You need not fear me," Madelyn said in an attempt to calm his discomfort with her as she approached the rough black iron fence bordering her property. It was a tall, ten-foot fence topped with elegant spikes sharp enough to split flesh with a single touch.

"M' not so sure 'bout that," The man chuckled, glancing over at her from the corner of his eye as she opened the gate for him and she followed behind him as he stepped out into the un-maintained forest surrounding her small patch of paradise.

"I assure you," Madelyn said, handing the man his gun back. "I mean no harm to those with the same intent." The man chuckled darkly at the statement, glancing back once at the building in the distance before quickly returning his gaze to the owner and raising his hands in mock surrender when he found her eyes still on him.

"Whatever you say ma'am, but you won't be able to keep everyone who comes here safe forever." The stranger replied cryptically as he started to walk away, hands in his pockets, gun safely stowed away.

Madelyn did not reply as she watched him take a few more steps before there was a gunshot muffled by a silencer and the stranger clad in black dropped death, a clean bullet wound entering the back of his head and exiting his forehead as he buckled backwards, shades jostled from his face to show now empty baby blue eyes. Madelyn stared into those dead eyes in silence, taking a moment before turning her head and seeing Renos' red hair emerge from the forest of greens and greys and shadows. He blew a swirl into the smoke curling from the barrel of his silencer before smiling at Madelyn as she turned her back to him and stepped back onto her property.

"Thanks fer lurin' him outta yer safe zone there Maddie," Reno called as he followed close behind her, slipping inside as she closed the gate behind her.

"I did not intend on leading him into your line of fire." Madelyn responded truthfully, voice emotionless and curt. She seemed un-phased, and for the life of him Reno couldn't find anything to indicate that what had just happened bothered her. "And call me by my full name, if you please." Reno only smirked, holstering his gun as he sauntered along beside her brisk paced walk.

"Sure thing, ma'am." Reno mocked with a laugh, a gesture that was greatly ignored as Madelyn returned to toiling in her gardens.

"I would request that you remain with Jordan until you can both return together."

"Oh yeah?" Reno asked with an arched brow. "That's a bit of an odd request comin' from you."

"She will not be happy to wake up alone," Madelyn pointed out, making Reno chuckled nervously as he thought about the consequences should she wake up without him being there, and the reason for his absence was less than something she would agree with.

"Yeah… As per usual, yer probably right. See ya," Reno waved half-heartedly over his shoulder and turned towards the location of the boathouse. Madelyn noticed with some sense of amusement that his pace seemed quite hurried.

Around noon, with the sun at its highest peak, Rufus ShinRa and his most loyal Turks exited the seaside resort. It had been a delightfully relaxing deviation from the usual stress of their lives, but responsibilities could not be shirked forever. Madelyn stood at the front doors of her resort, seeing her guests off with her hands clasped at her front and a polite nod of her head while behind her Reno and Jordan were having a very intimate, very loud, very public, display of affection after saying their goodbyes. Madelyn tried her best to ignore the rather vulgar sounds their couplings was making, but couldn't manage to force the embarrassed flush from her cheeks. Rufus was smirking somewhat as he turned and curtly nodded his head to the masseuse.

"Once again, on behalf of myself and my employees, I graciously thank you for your services and hope you continue to take such good care of us in the future." Rufus gave a lavished speech, but the majority of the endearments Madelyn brushed aside. She waved her hand with a tight-lipped smile, straightening her spine and inclining her head once more.

"Please, spare me such talk Mr. ShinRa. I'm here to care for all people, be they rich or poor, such flattery falls of deaf ears." Madelyn spoke with conviction. Rufus responded with a tight smile before turning and heading down the cobblestone pathway. Tseng, Rude and Elena walked in a formation around their employer, and a moment later, a woozy redhead tagged along. He threw an arm around his darker skinned partner, already chattering away at a volume that was difficult to hear as the distance between the two parties grew.

Madelyn felt a warm presence at her side, and out of the corner of her eye watched as Jordan looped her thumbs in her belt loops and slouched her hips before letting out a sigh.

"Reno!" Madelyn called before they could drift too far apart. The redhead turned, pointing a finger at himself sarcastically with a questioning arch to his brows. "Please do remember to clean up your mess!" Madelyn reminded. Reno had a moment where his mind drew a blank, but the next moment he grinned and have the honey haired woman a thumbs up before turning back around. Madelyn sighed, now having that out of the way it was time to tend to the problems in her own home.

"Posture, Jordan." Madelyn replied with a soft smile, still watching the retreating backs of their former tenants.

"Yeah, yeah," Jordan grumbled with a knowing chuckled, shuffling her feet before turning to her boss. "Hey Maddie, I was curious 'bout something."

"And that would be?" Madelyn asked, blue eyes trained on the back of the black haired man, watching how he walked, with confidence and dignity.

"Yesterday, you came in with three boxes. Now, I know one was my present and another was my mothers cake, but what was in the other one?" Jordan asked; obviously dying of curiosity by the way she fidgeted. Madelyn smiled again, broader this time, with more feeling than she had ever expressed before. It creased her eyes and made them sparkle, a small, bell-like laugh filled the foyer and floated into the garden as she turned and slowly closed both the solid wood front doors.

"I wasn't about to buy you a nice new kimono and not splurge and buy one for myself Jordan." Madelyn peeled with soft laughter as Jordan stood staring at her, dumbfounded by her bosses sudden outburst, but she wouldn't miss this opportunity, and soon both women were laughing as they closed the doors to the resort. Madelyn completely unaware that from the front gate of her property, Tseng had turned while opening the gate and stared, mystified by the sight of the usual stoic womans' sudden cheer. Seeing her express such happiness after everything he thought he knew about her…it made long forgotten feelings abandoned to oblivion bubble to the surface, emotions he struggled to contain as the gate squeaked closed and he locked the latch behind them.

~ END ~


End file.
